


A little wobbly

by Jezzkaa91, YuunaFiction



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezzkaa91/pseuds/Jezzkaa91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuunaFiction/pseuds/YuunaFiction
Summary: Newt has no idea whats going on, but neither does Harry.
Kudos: 34





	A little wobbly

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to Thank the wonderful YuunaFiction for making this something that people can read. It really didn't start out that way! But we hope you enjoy!!!!

Harry blinked, confused as the stranger across from him continued to stare steadily turning a deepening red. 

“Erm….Hello?" He cautiously acknowledged the rather tall man. 

Harry had no clue where he was, the last thing he remembered was walking away from the Veil of Death and then it all goes a little wobbly, to be honest. Now, here he is, standing in front of a rather attractive man; copper coloured hair that was almost as much of a mess as his own, and the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen in his - admittedly short - nineteen years of life. The man - and boy, was Harry getting annoyed at not knowing his name - continued to stare. Finally, having grown frustrated, Harry snapped the fingers of his left hand in the man's face, hoping against all odds that the man would stop staring and instead give him his name… or maybe get some help.

A little startled, Newt blinked in surprise as the shorter man snapped his fingers in his face, 

“H-hello.” Newt stuttered, rather confused and unsure if he ought to even acknowledge the stranger at all. 

He looked far too much like a Potter, except for his eyes, they were… Newt was hesitant to compare them to the killing curse, but that was the only thing he could currently come up with. 

The assumed Potter looked a little relieved at his answer, astonishingly. 

"Good to have you back with us." The young man quipped in a light airy tone. "Now, could you please tell me where I am Mr….?" 

Newt startled again at hearing the voice, he wasn't used to humans speaking to him so casually. 

"Scamander." He said, though still confused.

Now it was Harry's turn to stare. 

"Pardon? Did you just say ‘Scamander’? I mean, sure, you look a lot like Rolf, but last I knew he was the only one my age in the Scamander line." He was rambling, he knew he was, but he couldn't seem to stop. "Are you related to Rolf?” Harry’s brows furrowed with contemplation, “Hmmm, he must be your brother, maybe half-brother or cousin? I have heard of most of Theseus exploits. He did mention a-“ 

"How do you know my brother? I’ve never met you before!” Scamander demanded as his eyes narrowed, voice sharpening. 

"Who? Rolf?” Harry wondered with no small amount of confusion, “He's been planning his wedding to my friend Luna. I've spent time with them re-“ 

"No! I don't know any ‘Rolf’!" That was going to get annoying quickly, Harry felt. He didn’t like getting interrupted. "I meant Theseus Scamander!" The man continued. And oh dear, now he sounded angry too.

But then Harry's eyes widened as the man's words registered. "Wait, no! No no no no no. This can't be happening! What do you mean Thee is your brother!? He can't be! His only sibling is…" Harry trailed off… and proceeded to have a minor mental break-down. With the fingers clutching his hair he tugged until a sharp sting of pain radiated off his scalp - enough to allow him a deep breath to focus. Somewhat.

"What year is it Mr. Scamander?" Harry hesitantly asked, hoping with every fiber of his being that the answer was in the two thousand spectrum.

Newt finally settled at simply being confused. 

"It's nineteen forty. Are you alright? You seem a little peaky." 

Newt was starting to get rather worried about the odd man - especially after seeing him blanch. Losing color that rapidly wasn’t normal, even Newt knew that, and he wasn’t even good with people.

Then the strange young man swayed on his legs, and Newt leapt forward before he knew it. The man was down quicker than a seeker dropping into a Wonski Faint.

"Oh! U-umm, what am I to do now?" Newt asked the empty air as he helplessly tore his gaze away from the dead weight in his arms. Desperately hoping for some sort of sign. From Hecate… or someone, anyone? Please..?


End file.
